The Path of The Serpent
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: What does it mean to be a ninja to The Council? What does it take to be a ninja in this modern day and age? Being raised from infancy for this role, The Serpent has no clearer definition than anyone else. While his mind and loyalties sway back and forth like the path of a snake, he does follow certain rules to earn him the title of a ninja. Rating, for now, T. Drabbles.
1. Rules 1 & 2

**Hey, again!**

**I figure if we're all waiting for Season 5...**

**I might as well do this!**

**I got inspired from a book I was reading and decided to do this.**

**Lengths may vary, but I want to give this a go.**

* * *

**Rule #1: The Definition of a Ninja.**

The Serpent is a tough man to read. He often speaks as a child would with a tone of innocence. But in his true voice there is always a hint of mocking to the other person. It is difficult to say when he is being honest, and thus difficult to decipher what he truly wants. When he was confronted by Biffy Goldstein, Camillo Martinez and Holger Holgart in the Hydra Casino, he offered them a challenge to get the keys back. He tormented and frightened the boys through a series of three games, when in reality The Serpent merely had the case and keys were never in his possession.

The Serpent only set up the three games to back the boys into a corner and then offer them an easy way out. He had threatened, but never intended to harm them. Only in the final card game did he reveal his true intentions. The boys answered three seemingly harmless questions about their friend Lee Ping and The Serpent allowed them to leave. Only for them to leave in anger upon the casino owner throwing them an empty case, laughing.

A ninja means to be 'physically and mentally tough and prepared to carry out secret plans at all costs'. The Serpent had found the tracker placed on the case and had removed the keys and waited for those 'busy little bees' to come and get what was no longer there. He had planned out their coming, the course of their games, and what they would have to sacrifice in order to leave. But even then, The Serpent's intentions were not for the Council's benefit. He was quietly picking up clues to begin his secret plan.

A plan he had long ago begun concocting as a boy. One that would finally free his mind from the hurt he had felt for so long. For that is how a ninja is defined, by their success and survival.

The Serpent has indeed been surviving his life, but before he can call himself successful, he _must_ avenge the great hurt he had endured from being abandoned by his own parents.

* * *

**Rule #2: A Ninja thinks Outside The Box**

The Serpent was the assassin, the agent, the muscle, the jack-of-all-trades to Cassandra's organization. He was a clever man no matter how he was looked at. Perhaps that was why he took so well to gambling: He wanted to prove even in instances of chance, he was better than everyone else.

Whether it was a game of cards, or a roll of the dice, The Serpent always emerged victorious. He knew the game, knew the players before the gamble had even been set. Serpent could read the men around him; know who was clever, who was experienced, who was weak and who had no idea what they were in for. His neutral look of concentration always was more often misread by opponents on the table.

But The Serpent's winning streak could not be counted by fair play alone. Without being told, he knew he needed to have insurance to win the _a few_ games. A paid spy, or blackmailed unfortunate was often enough to ensure him the prize. Serpent's eyes could read anyone. He was always ahead of the game. It was only a matter of having the right person under his thumb or on his side.

Lee Ping never saw him when he was trapped beneath his casino, Jenny never suspected him after he helped her so much, and Cassandra never knew who he was really working for. That's because The Serpent knew he had to think outside the box, to have won long before his opponents realize it, and break all the rules to win the game.

Beating The Serpent was thought to be impossible. So when it happened, the only option to him was to take revenge.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'll be either update every few days or onve a week depending on the response I get.**

**Any questions or comments are always welcome.**


	2. Rules 3 & 4

**Rule #3: A Ninja is Affiliated with One Cooperation**

Cassandra was the CEO of Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. The Serpent well-knew she had superiority over everything, including him. He did work directly for her. Being raised and trained by her ingrained the notion that she was above him and thus he was obligated to obey her.

Cassandra not only housed him his entire life, she also paid for his living. Serpent couldn't have his tools, his education, or even living conditions for Priscilla if not for Cassandra. She didn't pay him, but he was all the same tied to her by money. He soon understood that _everyone_ was tied to Cassandra by money. It was more powerful than anything she had ever taught The Serpent. Cassandra sat on a throne on top of the world, pulling invisible strings to make everything dance beneath her. It was easy to see that being close to her meant having benefits above the rest. She gave him whatever he wanted, as long as he did his job.

He hated her for that.

That he _needed_ her money and influence to get what he wanted. Failure was met with him being shut off or possibly severe punishment. Growing older, and stronger, he soon could be farther away from Cassandra, but nowhere was he out of her grasp. He still needed her on occasion, and so he stayed on as her muscle. The casino was making good money for him, but at times his 'activities' required Mrs. McAdams' good word or financial support. At those times, she took pleasure in reminding him that he would never be out of his debt to her. Serpent hated being tied to such a cold-hearted woman who wasn't even his birth-mother.

A ninja is loyal to only a single cooperation: the one that pays for his needs and living. Yes, Cassandra was his mother, teacher as a child and his employer as an adult, so The Serpent's loyalty to her was a given. He had no choice. But when the only person above Cassandra offered The Serpent something he had always wanted, something Cassandra could never offer him, his allegiance switched. His Eminence had a higher bid than Cassandra.

It wasn't betrayal, it was business.

Personal business…

* * *

**Rule#4: A Ninja does Everything for the benefit of his Employer**

The Serpent may seem to have loose morals. He would prefer to think of them 'surpassed boundaries'. All that mattered to the Council, specifically Cassandra, were his results. It didn't matter how he accomplished his mission, as long as its objective was complete. That's why he sought the attention of Jennifer Jerkins despite their age difference.

He could do a lot worse. More like he _had_ done a lot worse. Serpent had seduced women both older and younger than him before, Jenny's age was a stretch, but her immaturity was the perfect weakness for him to exploit. He knew from surveillances it was either her or Tina Kwee who possessed the Book. But he noted that whenever it was the two of them. Jenny would insistently hold the Book in her hands, thus suggesting she was the one to have it more often. From there it was a simple matter of learning about her past to know what it would take to get close to her.

It was so simple to The Serpent! Pretend to be her boyfriend for a short time, and then as soon as the Book was in sight, he would take it. No one, not even Jenny's best friend suspected what he really was doing until it was too late. Serpent knew how to be kind, chivalrous, and caring when he was pretending. Stranding her out in the woods only to surprise her and cheer her up with her returned bike, she never let in any doubts after that.

Jenny never guessed that someone like him was only doing so to get something from her. Perhaps because romance was the last thing any of them would have expected the Council to use. He might have had a little fun from the experience. But it was only the thrill of doing his job. Of hiding and revealing when the time was right. That's what he did best! He might have felt a bit bad after what he did, but with this being part of his work the guilt didn't last long.

His Eminence had been getting impatient for the Book. And it was bad policy to leave an employer waiting for too long. It didn't matter what he was doing, he didn't even tell His Eminence what he was really doing. The Serpent's actions are of no consequence, as long as he isn't caught and he does as requested. Yes, morals aren't an issue in this. The Serpent was never taught that kind of integrity from Cassandra.

He can trick, steal, lie, cheat and even kill if it's of benefit to his employer. He used to wonder if sometimes he takes things too far. But now he's come too far to stop.

Then… is there any chance for him to turn back?


	3. Rules 5 & 6

**A/N: Going through the ninja text book.**

**How does Detentionaire's ninja stay unpredicatable?**

* * *

**Rule #5: A ninja knows his Tools**

On one mission The Serpent had completely cut himself off from any traceable contact. His target had a hideout somewhere in the wilderness where Cassandra was having a lot of trouble finding him. The Serpent couldn't bring his phone or any kind of communication since his target was suspected to have the technology to see him coming with those. The assassin was forced to rely on his more low-tech tools to find the man.

The retractable, bamboo staff was a must. The Serpent spent years studying how to use this weapon. With it he could defend whatever forces his target had prepared against him and if possible take the target out when he was found. The Serpent's orders weren't to kill this one though. Before leaving, he had ground together the necessary ingredients to make two of his special powders. One blurred the eyesight for three hours while the other temporarily paralyzed the body once breathed in, Serpent figured he would use them depending on how well his target put up a fight.

However, these were the only things which came from his home.

On the road he found a sharp stone. He was told not to carry a knife on him because it would be suspicious. He used the stone on trees and rocks to mark his path for both himself, or in the unlikely case he needed help. The marks needed to be in discreet places where he could find them later. It was the dead of winter, so there weren't leaves or many branches for him to hide them under. The marks would have to look like animal scratchings, yet The Serpent found it poetic to make them look like the mark on his own arm. It was good to know the way in, and as many ways out as possible.

He even bought a new set of clothes from a store in the last town he passed through so that he wouldn't be identified as an outsider. That would be key to lure in his target. The Serpent's _existence_ was known by only a very few people, and his face wasn't known by anyone other than the Council members, but just the same a disguise was essential, as much a part of his mission as anything else.

He also had a second disguise inside a backpack that was part of his first disguise. This way he could change appearances and avoid suspicion be being two other people instead of one. The Serpent's plan was flawless, he just had to brave the storm of snow and sleet on his own for a few hours.

* * *

**Rule#6: A Ninja knows Where to Ask Questions**

The target was somewhere in this town, but there was no one by his name at any address. The Serpent was happy for this, it meant this wasn't just a small target to waist his time. He came into this town as a tired and weary (not even faking) mountain hiker. He had found a small motel and gotten a room, the owners had even given him a good deal for braving the mountain's storm. The Serpent told them he was looking for the home of a certain 'relative' of his, but they couldn't name someone with the description he gave them. So after resting, The Serpent went to work on the second part of his plan.

The motel owner had a lovely daughter who had breakfast with him, and was willing to answer questions about the town. She identified three major hotspots for local gatherings during their conversation. One, was a bar which frequented the town's population of males just about every night. Two, is the high school gym and outdoor court which is left open for both school and local event. Serpent figured it was the younger crowd who took advantage of that. And third, was the town church which hosted events for both men and woman annually. At the end of the meal, The Serpent thanked her without leaving a name and left. He smiled as he walked away, musing on how a little charm could go a long way.

The Serpent had kept his voice smooth and somewhat quiet at the beginning of their conversation, acting the part of the traveler who did not know the area. He also moved slowly so the girl would have the impression that he was very tired and in need of good insight if he did not want to spend the rest of the day completely exhausted in his search. He had also taken note as he was shown to his room earlier, and had noted that the daughter often appeared in pictures with a young man about her own age, but had no physical resemblance to her. The Serpent casually asked, and sadly, the daughter told that was her boyfriend was working far away in the city. The two of them had always been close, but his text messages where fewer and fewer now, and it had now been weeks since she had heard from him. So Serpent's target really was in this town, but it's his own method of hiding that has given him away.

Serpent assessed his next move. His target was male, middle aged, and had great skill with technology. He wouldn't be at the high school, that left the church and the bar as his places to start out. The man was also likely to see Serpent coming if he heard someone was asking questions around the small town. The Serpent would have to get another disguise, and possibly... some more makeshift weapons as well.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm trying to make this interesting.**

**If anyone has some suggestions, I wouldn't mind at all.**


	4. Rules 7 & 8

**A/N: **

**I'm working my way through the ninja handbook.**

**This might start getting long.**

* * *

**Rule #7: A Ninja's infiltrations Starts with Words**

The bar was surprisingly rowdy for such a small town. There were three groups of men singing off-key to at least three different songs. The Serpent felt confident in his choice to start here.

The three groups of men hinted that within this 'close community' there were indeed factions. The Serpent sat at the bar by himself, occasionally casting quick glances beside around him before returning to his cheap drink. At just the first glance, he had already assessed each of the three groups. The men singing a variation of 'Touch the Sky' were all dressed in flannel plaids and dirty jeans, some sported beards and appeared to be in their late-twenties to early thirties. That was about the age of his target, they all appeared to be heavy drinkers. But the second group, singing something that The Serpent was able to identify as the higher class men based on their more finer clothes and purchase of more expensive drinks, perhaps it would be them who could best disguise the presence of a tech wizard right in their own home. This group would likely be more on their guard if they had something to hide.

Then there was the third group. Among the men who sat together, one of them was being called 'Pastor', like you would a man of the church. The other men with him seemed to smile and act respectable though still having a bit of fun. Serpent also noted that from time to time the man called father would get a serious expression and go into deep discussion with those around him. So that group must be of loyal men who attend the church.

The Serpent grinned to himself as he decided which group to infiltrate.

It was almost midnight, and The Serpent was walking down the empty street supporting the town's preacher as he walked.

"I am _truly_ sorry, Pastor. I did not suspect that a drink of the Lemonade Snake would-"

"Leave ya, poisoned?" The man laughed in happy tone. "Ah've still got a few good ones left in me. An' I don't drink that oft, but a good fella like you deserves it on his frist night in town."

"My organization actually heard about your predicament from a friend of mine. I came down to see if there was anything I could do to help." Serpent kept his tone casual and friendly. He adjust himself so that the man beside could walk more comfortably. "From what you said the church definitely needs some heating for these cold months."

"Ssnot that we prate-*hic*-larly have a homeless problem. Buh when nice like you come ta town. Phew, we also need it for people who get snowed in."

Serpent had just 'accidently' spilled a drink on one of the men's clothes when he was walking by. He 'paniced' and offered to get napkins and pay the man back for his shirt, but the elderly church-goer wasn't even upset saying he knew the stranger didn't mean it. But Serpent had insisted that since he had ruined such a nice shirt he would buy a round for the man's entire table. With that he was instantly welcomed into the group for such a show of 'generosity'.

"I'll be sure to alert my boss to your… predicament. I just need to find out where Eddy is staying so I can go over the details with him."

The pastor seemed to be sobering up as he tried to stand on his own. "Well… it's actually a bit of a surprise that Ed's got such connections outside of town. Most people who come 'round here come to get away from th' city. Ah mean… phew, I am so sorry to make you walk me all the way home like this. Ed's only left the town twice an' said he would much rather live here. Ah know that his brother…. Just a sec, let me catch my breath."

"Certainly." The Serpent stopped. Once he had gotten permission into their circle he gave special attention to the man he spilled on, and to the pastor here who was willing to welcome a complete stranger into the town. Serpent was able to steer the conversation and make it last for about five rounds of drinks before some of the men started to go home or have family members pick them up. But the pastor stayed until the last after hearing that The Serpent had a friend in town and could potentially help the town's church with its heating problem. Serpent had really buttered him up too, saying that he admittedly never went to church because the leader's lacked any connection to the local area and lacked _this_ pastor's charisma and devotion to the people around them.

Now thinking that a kind stranger with a connection to this small town could be the church's salvation, the pastor was giving him the full details of the town and why 'his services' would be beneficial to everyone. "Thank you, thank you… Like I said, Eddy's brother left for ten years, then…. Just a few weeks ago… Ed says Robby's got himself inta trouble…"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Lowering the pastor onto a nearby bench for him to sleep, The Serpent whispered. "Where is he?"

Dozing off the drunken man said, "Floral… and…West Gate…"

Target acquired.

The Serpent left the pastor on the park bench not caring if someone came and got him. He was striking tonight. He'd just need to get a few things.

* * *

**Rule #8: A Ninja has many Disguises**

Eddy looked out the window like he did every night since Robert came to stay with him. Eddy knew his brother was in trouble and in hiding from people, though he never said who. But he made it so serious that he made Eddy swear not to tell anyone in town that he was here, not even Eddy's own fiancée or their parents could know. Robby was holed up in his basement tinkering away at some device all the time.

Eddy did notice that at the time he brought his brother back home and started buying him 'parts' for 'repairs' that the town's internet access had become faulty. Eddy stormed home and angrily asked if his older brother if he was at all responsible! Robby didn't hide that he was, but he explained that it was to keep the town safe from the people he was hiding from. Eddy felt that his brother was protecting himself more than the town, but he didn't have the nerve to kick his own brother out when he seemed so frightened.

So now he did everything Robby asked, including keeping a watch around the street when he came home. He sighed seeing the street was empty as it always was. Eddy was feeling a little stressed under these conditions. The town was worrying about their access to the outside and he was the sole witness to who was responsible, and couldn't turn him in because he was his little brother. He decided to have a talk with Robby when he came out tonight, he didn't even come out to eat his meals in the daytime. It was like living with a vampire!

Just as he was about to close the curtains, Eddy saw something outside on the sidewalk. Walking in a obviously drunken stupor, looked like Ronald Belling, the town's pastor clutching his stomach in pain. Living in such a close-knit neighborhood, Eddy knew that the church leaders had gone down to the bar tonight for some light drinks and discussion. He had almost gone himself, if wasn't always so worried about Robby. It looked like the pastor may have had a stronger drink than he realized as was trying to walk home. Outside the pastor fell to his knees and began trying to support himself with one arm. "Doh," Eddy sighed, "Guess the good pastor had a little more than he should've." Eddy rushed out to the sidewalk and knelt over the pastor. "Ronald! I saw you from window. What are doing? You're house isn't even near here."

A pained moan came from under the baseball cap the pastor was wearing. Eddy immediately lifted him up by the arms and led him into his own house.

Leading the poor soul into his kitchen, Eddy clicked on the lights and set the man into a chair at the table. The pastor hunched over in his red, plaid over-shirt, while Eddy rushed to get him a small trash can for him to throw up into.

"Ron, you know Jeb only started working at his dad's bar a few weeks ago. Did you order one of those tougher drinks? He could have gotten something wrong, ya know?" Eddy had known Ronald since they were kids. Their friendship had gotten a bit strained when he left to study teaching, but they should be on talking terms again. Still… seeing him drunk was a new image for Eddy.

"You've lost quite a bit of weight too there, Ronny." He laughed. "Aw, if you puked on your way over here… Well, it's a fair say that this is your own fault, pal. Ironically, it's usually _you_ whose giving out the I-told-you-so's."

He heard Ronny cough. Before he could sit down, Eddy finally got a good look at him. "Actually… have you been on a diet? You've lost at least a least fifty pounds since I saw you last."

"Just," Ronny coughed out, hoarsely. "Switched to veggies. *Cough* And less salt."

Ronny's voice also sounded a bit higher pitched than usual, even if he was sick. Eddy leaned in a little closer. "And… you've gotten taller?" Even if was hunched over, Eddy could tell this man was much taller than Ronny.

The clothes were definitely the things he'd seen Ronny wear when he was walking around town today but…

Suddenly, 'Ronny' let out a high-pitched giggle. "Hee-hee-hee~!"

That DEFINITELY wasn't Ronny's laugh!

"What the-!"

Before Eddy could exclaim further, the stranger in Ronny clothes blew a white powder from his hand into Eddy face. Eddy coughed when he breathed it in and it went into his eyes. His vision of the stranger in his friend's clothes blurred, and then Eddy fell onto his own kitchen floor.

The Serpent laughed harder as he threw off the pastor's cap and stood up straight at his full height. "_Surprise,_ Eddy!"

Removing the pastor's shirt and replacing it with Eddy's own, The Serpent started gathering items for both his target in the basement, and for himself on the way back. "My, my." He mused looking through the knife drawer. "Robby, how could get your own brother involved in your little game of steal and hide?" Next he looked in the fridge and started taking out some food for him to take with him on the way back. "It must be nice to have a brother whose stupid enough to just take you and your inventions into his house, knowing exactly _who_ will be coming after you! But it's fine, by morning this will be over."

He took out a piece of pie on a plate. "Hmmm…" If 'Robby' thought that his brother was bringing him down some food, he might not give him more than a glance. "You know… if you had just made your own hide-away, I could have just captured you and brought you to Coral Grove. But that's okay too~! Once you're gone, I'll turn off that machine and that nice girl can finally get a text to her boyfriend."

Serpent began walking to the door he knew led to the basement wearing Eddy's shirt and a plate and fork with a lemon meringue pie. Looking down at his disguise, The Serpent smiled. "Eh, I've killed with less." And descended down the stairs where a small light was glowing.

The next morning, the pastor was found in the park without his shirt and hat. Those were found at Eddy house, whose own shirt was on the floor. Down in his basement, Robby was found. As was a machine that seemed to have blown itself up.

In light of the mystery, no one guessed why the town's internet was back online, or where the mysterious stranger had disappeared to after that night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm having some fun with this.**

**If you are too, or if you have a request, leave a Review and give it try!**

**Bye!**


	5. Rules 9 & 10

**Fun facts:**

**The actual reading of the word "ninja" is "shinobi". And it can also be used as averb or to describe a person.**

**Ninjutsu: The art and skills of a shinobi.**

**If you're a Naruto fan you probably know this already!**

**Now onto the main event!**

* * *

**Rule #9 A Ninja is Honestly Dishonest**

In The Serpent's early training years he was given a peculiar mission. His teacher took him and several other boys into town and told them to steal a giant black, pot in the middle of the day. These boys were all around ten years old, the pot their teacher pointed out was at least twice as big as any of them. Some of them complained, but they all tried.

Alone the task was impossible. In groups, were someone could distract the shopkeeper there was a chance, but no one was quick enough or able to conceal the pot so it could be stolen. By the time it was Serpent's turn, every boy had gotten a good beating from the shopkeeper. But by that same time, the young Serpent had already figured out what his teacher was waiting for them to do.

He went into the shopkeeper's store and asked him for the big pot to give to his master. The shopkeeper was already suspicious as many other boys had come to try and steal that same pot. Yet the boy who had come in and asked to buy it was clearly alone. When the shopkeeper asked if the boy knew how much to pay for it, he held out a bag full of money saying his master told him this would be enough. When the shopkeeper counted the money and called it a fair price for the giant, black pot The Serpent's master appeared and carried it back to the meeting place where all the other boys where.

"You cheated!" the other boys yelled at him. "Master told us to _steal_ from that merchant, we saw you pay him!"

Serpent smiled and declared in front of his master and peers, "I stole it fair and square. While all of you were trying to steal the pot itself, I stole three other smaller cups from that same merchant and sold them to several others for money. That is the same money I bought the pot with."

The other students looked at their master. Did The Serpent really pass the test? "You have won young one. You have proven your skills above the others. The rest of you only went straight for the object itself, never realizing that your object was to obtain it through any means."

After that, the other students could not question he had won. The Serpent was very clever, and when he got older, that cleverness got him pretty far.

* * *

**Rule # 10: A Ninja Learns from Animals**

The Serpent reflected upon what animals he had been taught about to imitate. He admired snakes, like his precious Priscilla, for they were sleek, fast, beautiful and predators by nature. Much like how he saw himself! He was proud to have been named after the most deadly kind of animal, one that inspired both awe and fear. Even if he did not have his own name, that name was enough to let everyone know exactly who they were foolish enough to be facing.

He had taken well to remember the lessons about other animals though. Like foxes and wolves. Both were considered to be very intelligent creatures. The fox is a brilliant trickster and the wolf was once believed to have been able to read minds. These too creatures are intellectually challenging to their opponents, but also have a bit of physical prowess. They will often know how to navigate the more difficult path, invent new ideas on the spot to overcome obstacles and lure their prey into a corner or have someone else do their dirty work.

Foxes and wolves were _lower_ on the food-chain than The Serpent, or so he believed. He did acknowledge that their capabilities were to be cautious of if encountering them. Even they were above the other two: horses and cattle. Completely the opposites of the wolf and the fox, these creatures were all brawn and little to no brain. These unclever animals are also tamed and straight-forward, being completely readable. Stupid even! They are lead around, unquestioning and simple! To be willingly confined, The Serpent was disgusted with people who behaved like cattle and horses.

The Serpent only kept these four animals in mind for when he needed to imitate them. His intelligence was beyond that of any little fox or wily wolf. If he needed to he could act the part of a tamed and simple cow or horse, but he always remembered what he really was underneath.

He was The Serpent!

He kept his head low only to strike from below where his enemy wouldn't be looking for him. They could be poisoned by him long before he revealed his true intentions. He was power itself. Dark, haunting, untamable, unstoppable and cold-blooded!

There was no creature above him!

Then he heard of a mythical tazelwurm…

* * *

**What kind of animals would the characters in Detentionaire be?**

**I think that Lee would be a tazelwurm, The Serpent would be a well... Snake( who didn't see that coming?-_-)**

**What are your thoughts?**


	6. Rules 11 & 12

**Back after so long!**

**Let's shatter a few stereotypes with this one,**

**Rule 11: A ninja NEVER sacrifices his own life.**

It was bound to happen one day, his arrogance had just denied the fact that it ever could. The Serpent had found a potential equal in the field of battle.

The rain beat heavily on both of their backs, the sound of the wind was only drowned out by the continuous clang and grinding of their swords against each other. The mission had been a successful act of infiltration until this point, but The Serpent had been caught in the act and now could only fight for his life. His opponent was a rich aristocratic man, with a ling family lineage in knights and sword-weilding. Neither of them had ever imagined fighting an opponent with a sword of another culture to theirs, yet here they were in the courtyard.

The Serpent's long sword met with each blow of broad English swordman's. The knight's technique was obvious to the ninja: He was trying to trap and disarm him in this unfamiliar territory. But while the plan was obvious the knight's ability was such that The Serpent could only keep up with him. His moves were fast enough that The Serpent could only plan out his next moves so far ahead in order to protect himself. Each had managed to land a few strikes against the other, cuts on their arms legs and torso. They were both bleeding and both their clothes were torn. The storm best served to cover the sounds of their duel from anyone nearby.

"Did Cassandra not tell you of what I did to her last pet?" the knight spat at the ninja.

Unphased, The Serpent responded. "He was weak. And you were both old. Now? You're even older, and I don't stop to go to the bathroom!"

At that the knight's sword came down with fury! "How dare you?!"

Serpent lifted his own sword to block his arms shaking from the force of the weight. He knew he had to take this man down. Meeting a deadline is one thing, but losing his own life was the least desirable outcome. The knight was well into his forties, but he was still strong and could possibly defeat The Serpent with the home advantage. Serpent could only think so fast to while keeping himself moving, less than a second was enough time for the knight to find an opening and strike. But what could distract the man out here. Clearly he had years of combat training over The Serpent. His age made him slightly slow to land Serpent a few slashes at the knight's business attire, but it was not enough to break his focus.

To the side of both the warriors' faces a light turned on. They both turned, and there in the archway to the courtyard stood the knight's own wife. She stood their in complete shock at seeing her husband sword drawn against an unknown man. "Elyse!" The knight gasped.

The Serpent had his opening.

He took a giant leap back and pulled out a small dagger he had concealed beneath his clothes.

The knight saw it and barely readied his sword when Serpent threw it at full force.

What the knight did not anticipate was that The Serpent did not aim the small, deadly weapon at him. He had aimed it at the woman.

The moment the knight did notice however, he did not hesitate. He jumped in front of the dagger that would have killed his wife, and when it hit him, he fell hard onto the rain-washed stone.

The woman, Elyse, came running up to her husband already screaming and crying out tears that couldn't be told apart from the rain. She cradled her husband's head in her arms and looked up to see that The Serpent was gone.

* * *

**Rule 12: A ninja plays the blame game.**

Seconds after The Serpent had slayed the knight. He went to a window in the mansion where the knight's daughter slept. The light was on and he tapped on the window. "Alice?" he called in. "Alice, your window."

The curtains were drawn back by a woman just a little younger than The Serpent's age. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes, wide and innocent. She gasped when she saw him on the window sill, drenched from the rain. "June!" she gasped the name he told her to call him. She opened the windowed and ushered him in. " What is going on? The whole house is in an uproar!"

"Do not go outside this room." He said turning around, pretending to shiver. "I just saw it. Your father has been killed."

"Papa?" She covered her mouth in disbelief. She was beginning to cry, just like her mother was. "No! Did you see who? Where did this happen? Papa is usually asleep by now."

Serpent grabbed her by her shoulders to steady the panicking girl. With a worried look on his face he said to her. " I only saw his face for a second. It was a lackey of Archebald McHaywelll. Apparently your father's business deal with the Mobile Wireless Foundation in Canada was more prosperous to him without another partner. Here."

The Serpent handed Alice a blood-stained handkerchief with the McHaywell coat of arms, the one only member of that family would possess. (Unless the bumped into a ninja disguised as an associate and took it out of their pocket.) Alice gasped at the evidence to her father's murderer, taking it in her hands, her tears slowed as looked up at The Serpent. "I have to tell Mama you got this!" She ran for the door while she continued speaking. "She'll have McHaywell ruined for this, and if we tell her it was you who discovered it, then -"

"No!" The Serpent managed to grab both her hands and pull her away from the door just in time. In a calm placating voice, he said, "Alice... my love, even if you did she would never approve of us."

Alice was the spoiled, innocent-to-the-world daughter of the knight. She had gotten training to be a lady and successor to her father and never denied anything she said after the phrase "I want." Until she had met 'him'. June was exotic, new, smart and unlike anyone she had ever seen in Europe. The girl was easy to persuade, charm and manipulate, that The Serpent had her wrapped around his finger in less than three days. But when it came to her parents, he was not what they wanted for their daughter. So the two of them had shared secret rendevous, private calls that lasted hours and once in a while a letter or two. Until, finally, she had worn her father down into inviting June over for a weekend to work this out.

"But... surely since Papa..." Alice had seen them walking and talking with each other, earlier that day, when the weather was nice. She was sure that he had been charmed by 'June' as well.

But The Serpent shook his head. "She saw me beside him. She will think that it was me who killed him. There is no foreseeable future for us Alice, as things are now."

Alice put a determined look on her face. "Papa put me ahead of the business instead of Mama. I've finished school, and he wanted me to start learning under him right away! I'll convince her, and if she will not give in, then I will put my foot down, June."

"Not if she has his files to hold over you." Said The Serpent. This was it, moths of playing his part and now all he had to do was say the right words to Alice and she would give him everything. "Think about it, Alice. In all this commotion she could easily take the file if McHaywell already hasn't! With it she could negotiate a new deal where she is in control of the company AND your future."

Perhaps this method would not have worked on a young woman aware of the world and in solid standing with both her parents. Alice loved her mother, but right now her father was dead and she was only reminded of her love for June. "Stay here." she whispered urgently. "Turn out the lights after I have left, I think I know where he left the flashdrive." The Serpent did not stop her this time, and even did as she said with a wicked grin on his lips.

In less than an hour, Alice was back. "I have it!" She said, holding the red flashdrive out for him to see. She turned on the lamp by her doro that was already closed and locked. "June, the file was right in Papa's bedside stand. McHaywell and Mama, never seem to have touched it."

Serpent put on a joyful expression as he went over with open arms. "Oh, Alice!" They embraced each other.

To Alice, this meant she could be with her love and finally have the control she had earned over her life. To The Serpent, it meant that he could end this charade and get the files over to the Council first thing in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Yep... The Serpent was once a pretty bad guy. What a snake!**

**But real ninjas didn't really have the same code of honor as medival knights. They did what they had to do to win and live to fight another day. All was fair. (Honestly, did not do that on purpose!)**

**I might call this done for now. But we'll see!**


End file.
